Song Fics for Harry Potter
by Chaos-chan1
Summary: This is a story told with the help of songs. Romance, pain, sadness, joy, any of these may appear, tell me in a review! New chapter every 5 reviews! This is my frist fic, so be kind!


Song Fics for Harry Potter Ch.1:  
  
Succession of Witches  
  
By: Chaos-chan  
  
Author Notes: The song is "Liberi fatali" or if you translate it "Children of Fate" And I'm not in the story, so the first character that you read about isn't me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J. K. Rowling. I don't own the song "Liberi Fatali" either, it belongs to Squaresoft and Final Fantasy VIII. So don't sue me!  
  
1 Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
  
I grit my teeth in anger. How dare he do this! Especially to me!  
  
"You're going down, Potter!" I shout.  
  
"Then, I'll take you with me!" Harry replied.  
  
How immature.  
  
Excitate vos e somne, liberi mei  
  
Cunae sunt non  
  
Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali  
  
Somnus est non.  
  
"Ron! Ron wake up!" shouted Dean.  
  
"I guess you leave me no choice then " he said to the still sleeping Ron, who had gone back to sleep after breakfast.  
  
"RON, WAKE UP!!!!!" Dean screamed in his ear. It didn't work. *I don't believe this! The fight of the year is happening and I'm missing it just to wake up Sleeping Beauty*  
  
*Please, God, forgive me * he prayed.  
  
"WAKE UP, RON!!! YOU-KNOW-WHO JUST KILLED HARRY!!!" Dean screamed again in Ron's ear.  
  
"Yaw kneed a Parry?" Ron said sleepily as he got up and stretched.  
  
"Come on! There's a fight in the common room!" said Dean.  
  
"Who's fighting?"  
  
"Psst, psst, psst" Dean whispered.  
  
"Really? I have to see this!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Surgite  
  
Inventite  
  
Veni hortum veritatis  
  
Horti serna veritatis  
  
Dean rushed out to the common room, and then back to the dormitory as he realized that he forgot to get Seamus and Neville. When he went there he found them playing a game where they kept saying: "Truth or Dare."  
  
"Truth or Dare?" said Seamus.  
  
"Truth" replied Neville.  
  
"Is it true that Professor Sprout said you were as good in Herbology as Hermione?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Yes," came a timid reply from Neville.  
  
Ardente veritate  
  
Urite mala mundi  
  
Ardente veritate  
  
Incendite tenebras mundi  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Dean, not being able to contain his curiosity any more.  
  
"We are playing "Truth or Dare" replied Seamus.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Truth or Dare" It's a muggle game, quite fun I might add. "Wanna play?"  
  
"No thanks, but there is a fight downstairs if you want to see" said Dean, still wondering about this odd game he just witnessed.  
  
"Who's fighting?" asked Neville.  
  
"Psst and Harry" Dean whispered.  
  
"Really? Maybe, we should try to break it up before we lose some points."  
  
"No way! That's bloody impossible! It's just a small competition. It won't hurt anybody"  
  
"Ok, let's go watch!"  
  
Valete, liberi  
  
Diebus fatalibus  
  
"Oh, I wish they'd hurry up. It's almost dinner" complained Ron.  
  
"Oy! Will ya' hurry up? The sun's already setting! We're gonna miss dinner!" shouted Ron to the two competitors, who were trying to make the other chicken out by staring at each other.  
  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
  
"Alright, I think we waited long enough, Potter. Let's get it on!"  
  
"Fine, since I know you're going to lose!" replied Harry.  
  
"Since when do we have "Macho Talks" like the Americans before we fight?" asked Ron to no one in particular.  
  
Then, both competitors stuck out a arm. They focused all their strength into it and the fierce battle started.  
  
And then………  
  
"Yeah! I won! Girl Power! I beat Potter!" screamed Hermione. (Author: I bet 1 million gallons that you thought it was Malfoy!)  
  
"No!" shouted Harry as he saw his defeat over and over before his eyes.  
  
"Yay! Now, you know what this means Harry since it's Halloween tonight. All the boys have to let the girls dress them up and go to the feast like that!" said Hermione happily. She and all the other girls watched the boys' faces turn white as parchment. Then they all turned to Harry.  
  
"Say it isn't so!!!" All the boys pleaded to Harry, who just hung his head.  
  
The sound of knuckles cracking sounded all over the common room as the girls went to their dorms to discuss how to dress the boys.  
  
"Harry Potter the boy who lived shall be Harry Potter the boy who died" said all the boys, then turned, and formed a circle around Harry to gang up on him.  
  
"No, wait, He's my best friend! I can't let you do this!" said Ron.  
  
"I think that we should just let this happen, but we also get to help with Harry's makeover" said Ron. Harry suddenly got tons of evil looks.  
  
"Come on, Harriet, you go first" said Hermione. All the girls reappeared with all the necessary items for the boys "makeover".  
  
"Now, do you think that Harriet's a "Shang-Hi Shimmer", or a "Taos Twist?" asked Ron as he looked toward the other boys. Harry was suddenly wishing that he let Hermione have the last chocolate muffin that morning…  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Yay! My first fic! Please be kind! And Review! Please Review! And if you flame, I don't care! I shall simply put them all in a bottle and use it to warm my fingers! 


End file.
